Arthur as JapanAmericaFrance's Pairing
by Naoto4Shirogane
Summary: Ketika Arthur si tsundere akut jadi pairing mereka..kira2 smsnya kaya gimana ya? Duh maaf saya bingung mau nulis apa! XD


Disclaimer: okeee..semua milik abang HiMaru pokoke kecuali segala cerita alay dan norak yang saya miliki...

Warning: alay OOC dan cacat adalah KEHIDUPAN FANFIC SAYA! XDDD

* * *

**ARTHUR as (Japan/America/France)'s PAIRING**

Berikut adalah sms yang bakal dikirim ke para personifikasi Hetalia kalo pasangan mereka adalah ***coret* nona tsundere *coret*** Arthur Kirkland ***coret lagi*a.k.a. UK-E *coret lagi*** !

**UK x Japan**

To: Kiku-tan

Hey Kiku~ lagi ngapain nih?

To: Arthur-kun **(A/N: harap diingat kalo Kiku yang kelewat sopan itu kalo udah manggil pake –kun berarti orangnya sudah cukup dekat!)**

Umm..lagi masak..kalo Arthur-san?

**(Okeh! Karena saya adalah author yang sangat malas –ditembak- maka saya akan mengubahnya menjadi versi percakapan biasanya…-ditusuk-)**

Arthur: Lagi bikin the. Oh iya, ko kamu manggil aku 'Arthur-san' sih? 'Arthur' aja dong, love~ (=w=)

Kiku: U-umm..'Arthur-kun' aja ya…? ('/')

Arthur: No way. A-R-T-H-U-R. (=3=)

Kiku: iya2..Arthur…aduh, aku jadi ga enak manggilnya nih.. (/)

Arthur: Ah jangan gitu dong~ Kiku ga sayang sama aku? (-3-)

Kiku: Sa-sayang dong! Uukh..Arthur jangan ngegodain aku terus dong… (x)

Arthur: Hahah..sorry..habisnya kamu K-A-W-A-I-I sih! (w)

Kiku: Laki2 tidak mungkin kawaii, Arthur..dan aku ini LAKI-LAKI.. (A)

Arthur: Mungkin dong~ contoh nyatanya itu kamu kok, love~ XDD

Kiku: Arthur! Ka-kalo gitu Arthur juga kawaii! DX

Arthur: Eh? Kenapa begitu? (O.o)?

Kiku : Soalnya Arthur itu T-S-U-N-D-E-R-E~~ (=w=)

Arthur: A-apa? Bloody hell! AKU GA TSUNDERE! (A)

Kiku: Oh ya~? Sikap itu sudah menunjukkan ke-tsundere-an mu, Arthur…Dan aku suka itu.. (^_^)

Arthur: Kiku! Apa-apaan sih? Laki-laki ga mungkin tsundere dan aku LAKI-LAKI! (OAO)

Kiku: Mungkin saja, Arthur..kamu adalah contoh nyata dimataku.. (^_^)

Arthur: … oke aku nyerah.. (=.=;;)

Kiku: Terima kasih atas keputusanmu yang bijaksana.. *bows*

Arthur: Oh iya, aku main ke rumahmu ya 15 menit lagi? ('w')

Kiku: Eh? Boleh saja kok. Aku…sebenarnya memang ingin kau datang kesini…

Arthur: Aww~ oke deh, love! Oh ya, aku sekalian nginep aja ya? ('w')/

Kiku: Umm..sepertinya bisa tuh..boleh deh ('w')

Arthur: Oke! Aku siap2 dulu ya~ see you, dear~! XDD

Kiku: Hai..aku tunggu.. :3

**(sms berakhir dengan senyum manis menghiasi wajah masing2 chara..apa yang akan mereka lakukan selama dirumah Kiku? Itu diluar tanggung jawab saya…-digaplok- NEXT!)**

**US x UK**

To: Iggy

Woi tsundere! UK-E! Iyaaaooo~! XDD

To : Alfred

HEY YOU BLOODY HELL AMERICAN GIT! Nama gue U-K! Kaga ada 'E' nya, bego!

Alfred: Brisik ah UK-E ku ini~ (-3-)

Arthur: Aish..minta diputusin ya, git? (=3=)

Alfred: Ma-maaf, Iggy~ aku bercandaaaa (-.-;;)

Arthur: *sigh* Daripada ngeledekin aku, mendingan kamu makan deh.. (-_-)

Alfred: Makan hamburger? ('w')

Arthur: Jangan. Itu ga sehat tau. Aku ga mau kamu sakit.. (=/=)

Alfred: Aww~ jadi yang sehat apa dong? MAKAN KAMU? XDD

Arthur: Bloody hell? Ya ngga lah! (A)

Alfred: Hahaha..iya2..jadi makan apa dong? Laper nih jadinya.. :9

Arthur: Makan scones buatanku dong. Aku baru bikin nih. Cepetan kesini.. (-.-)

Alfred: Scones…BUATANMU? Mendingan aku puasa makan burger setaon deh! DDX

Arthur: E-emangnya kenapa dengan scones buatanku? (O.o)?

Alfred: Mau aku jujur?

Arthur: Iyap..

Alfred: Tiga kata. TIDAK DAPAT DIMAKAN. Bahkan perut hero seperti aku pun bisa hancur.. (=.=;;)

Arthur: Oh begitu..pantesan tadi Sealand masuk UGD setelah ngatain aku DIE YOU JERK ARTHUR gitu..

Alfred: ..gimana kalo kita minum KOPI aja dirumahku? XD

Arthur: Boleh..tapi aku bawa TEH sendiri dari rumah XDD

Alfred: Aku ga punya POCI TEH nya looh~ XDDD

Arthur: AKU BAWA DARI SINI DONG~! XP

Alfred: …*sigh* dasar tea freak..

Arthur: diam kamu burger freak git..ah udalah aku jalan kesana nih. 20 menit lagi nyampe, ok?

Alfred: Jalan? Jalan kaki? Ga tepar say?

Arthur: Naik mobil dong, odong.. **(Waw! Kalimat anda berima dengan indahnya!)**

Alfred: Oh okaaaay~~ I'll be waiting, love~ XD

Arthur: Sip! Wait for me, dear~ :P

**(sms berakhir dengan Alfred yang dalam posisi ROFL setelah membaca sms terakhir Arthur sedangkan UK-E *plaaakk* maaf..Arthur sibuk beberes tanpa tau apa-apa mengenai rencana Alfred akan dirinya..apakah rencana Alfred? Lagi-lagi readers..itu bukan tanggung jawab saya..SELANJUTNYA!)**

**France x UK**

To: Mon Ange **(malaikatku…? boleh saya ke toilet sebentar?)**

Bonjour, cinta~

To: Francis Super Git

Yeah? Mau apa kau, git?

Francis: non, non, non~ bicaramu kasar sekali, Arthur~

Arthur: huh! EGPYCLG!

Francis: EGPYCLG?

Arthur: Emang Gue Pikirin Ye Cerewet Lu Git

Francis: Aih2..ko kamu jahat sih sama abang? Padahal kita baru jadian kemarin..

Arthur: WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU BLABBING ABOUT GIT? AMIT2 DEH GUEEE!

Francis: Aduh..fufufu..ga usah malu gitu deeeh…pasti kamu pengen abang temenin kan sekarang~?

Arthur: Bloody hell! Jijik banget! KITA PUTUS!

Francis: Haaah?

**(sms berakhir dengan putusnya hubungan mereka dan besoknya tertulis di headline koran Hetalia: DITEMUKAN FRANCIS BONNEFOY NYARIS BUNUH DIRI. Dan lagi-lagi para readres yang terhormat..saya tidak tahu apa-apa…*dihajar*)**

**DUH DI-FIN-IN AJA DEH!**

**

* * *

**

**Omake:**

Arthur: najong..GUE DISIKSA ABIS2AN NEH! *ngeguncang2in author*

Chanchan: hoeeekk! Apa salah dakuu? STOP WOI GILA TENAGA LU KAYA KORA2!

Arthur: lu milih gue beginiin ato gue kutuk? *hawa2 Russia-san keluar*

Chanchan: saya mau…JAPAN…*cengo*

Arthur: …*tanpa ba bi bu langsung menghajar author nista*

Chanchan: AMPUUUUN! *adegan penghajaran disensor karena tidak mendidik manusia2 baik*

Cast lain: *pada motret atau nonton*… *dalem ati* kasian si Chanchan dihajar UK-E…

Chanchan: JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YAAA~~ Duh, tur berenti jambakin rambut gue woooiii! *balik ke pertarungan*

**CUKUP SUDAH TAMAT2!**


End file.
